Two hearts, too tough
by yearofdelena
Summary: When a mysterious woman appears in New Orleans, she comes looking for Klaus. She is a well kept secret, until now. She must be kept from him for many reasons. But when she runs from Mystic Falls to look for answers from where she's from, she didn't expect such a cold-hearted man. She expected a father figure. After all she is his daughter.


_"Wanting to meet you was the worst mistake of my life._

_I thought meeting the man my mother loves would change everything._

_I thought I could finally know where I came from and who I'm supposed to be._

_And truth be told, you're exactly what I expected._

_A lie."_

* * *

**_French Quarter of New Orleans_**

**_Three years after Klaus left_**

**_Chapter 1: The beginning_**

* * *

The night wasn't as foggy as she'd expected, the streets were lit up with street lights and the quiet essence was replaced with the sound of music of jazz and laughter. She smiled to herself and tugged her black purse more upwards to her shoulder. She turned around half way to face the taxi she exited from. Her luggage was being taken out by the tall, lanky driver.

"Better be quick, I wait only twenty minutes got it?" The taxi driver exclaimed tugging his cap further down his head. The girl nodded in response and moved her dirty blond curled hair from her face. The man rubbed his forehead roughly, she thought it was strong scent of her vanilla perfume causing it. But she doubted it.

"I'll be quick, no worries, dearie." She answered with a smooth soft tone, he mumbled in annoyance to her response. She returned her attention from the man to the streets of New Orleans.

Quietly, she walked around re-evaluating what she could say to the man who has never seen her. She looked like him, but would he notice that? Or maybe he'd notice the attitude she adapted from her mother. She wasn't quite sure what to say either way. She was going to meet the most important person in her non existent life.

Though the people she met would say she looks so much like him, she just couldn't imagine how he'd look like. The past three years of not knowing her father was ruining her, though her mother wouldn't even show a picture of him. Nor the sister or brothers of her biological father would show her a single detail.

She knew then, she'd have to find him herself. It tore her to leave her beloved mother but she wanted to know her father, the man who her mother chose to love. She couldn't just sit by and watch as she looked and acted like the man in her DNA, she _needed_ to know him. She _wants _to know him.

The men by the street watched and stared at her with lust drowning in their eyes, she blamed her mother for her appealing figure. The curves by her sides, and her tall lanky figure always attracted the most attractive yet dangerous of men.

Though she'd ignore most of them, she couldn't help but be insanely attracted to their appearance.

Eventually, she gave in to the appearance of Vaughn, her beloved boyfriend. His strong accent lured her further into falling in love with him. But being apart for almost a day now made her realize exactly how much she needs he calming advice.

She look down at her phone and pulled out the directions to her father's current location. A local bar down the street was packed with people and smelled strongly of beer, wine, and whiskey. Her most delectable weakness. She walked further and quickly to avoid the pathetic, drunk men by the sidewalks calling her out.

She pulled the door open, alarming a bell at the top signaling her entrance. She took three glances around and ignored the howls and whistles. She cringed at how inhumane the men acted. A loud whistle made her patience drop, and she spun around with her incredible speed only to face a gorgeously figured man.

His jawline was impeccable and just flawless in her eyes. His dark brown hair was lifted upwards and his dark eyes signaled danger but she couldn't look away.

"See anything you like, darling?" The man cockily answered raising a single eyebrow to his question. The girl looked away, her temptation to the man reminded her so much of Vaughn and their first meeting.

"No, but i would like to find a certain man. So if you'd move away, that'd be great." She answered, annoyed by the man's mischievous grin. As she stepped to the side, to avoid him further more, he stepped along at the same time.

He laughed lowly, and looked up and down at her figure. She was starting to grow nervous, and within every second she stood there she knew who it was.

"Kol." She whispered lowly with a hinted growl.

"Nice to see you remember your beloved uncle, darling." Kol smirked.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" She sternly asked pushing him back with one forceful poke in the chest. He pretended to flinch hurtfully and take a stumble back but laughed mockingly and closed the space between them.

"I believe that question is meant for you." He retorted with a glow of danger growing in his dark eyes, she took in a deep breath to calm herself from ripping him apart.

"Answer me. Now." She forced him into a near by seat. She released the zipper from her leather coat, revealing a black V-neck shirt that snugged tightly around her torso. Kol's eye wandered over her body, he itched for her but knew there was no chance in the world. He returned his attention to her with a smug smile.

"You're just like your father." He answered with a smile; he lifted his fist up to hold his head up as he gazed into her blue glittering eyes. She snorted at his response.

"I'll take that as a compliment as soon as I find him." she answered knocking his elbow from the table. She caught his chin from falling to the table with her index finger. She lifted his view to her eyes. She grinned with mischief spread across her face. Kol loved the look on her.

"He's with his protégé, he doesn't appreciate to be bothered." He answered, concerned for his brothers short temper. Marcel is already enough for him to bear. He didn't need a huge secret that came running for him to sidetrack him of his plans.

"I'm his non-existent daughter. I think he _can _be bothered." She retorted with anger building up in her. Kol looked behind him, showing her where her father stood.

His back was turned and he talked to a man with glasses of whiskey held in their hands. He had dirty blond curls like hers, and his skin was lightly tanned with a beauty mark by his neck. She couldn't talk or breathe. Her father stood in the same place as she, he was only a few feet away and she couldn't build up the courage to walk over.

"If you go, don't expect him to be this kind, loving father figure. That isn't him, or at least I can't see him acting that way." Kol said looking at her with sympathy in his eyes.

"I just want to hear him say my name, Kol. I just want to know that my father is real." She answered with tears swelling up. She immediately stood up from her chair and Kol did the same only to stop her as she started to walk.

"His name is Niklaus Mikaelson. Just call him Klaus." Kol said, holding her by the arm with a soft grip. She looked down at his gesture then to his eyes. She nodded with her lips pressed together with nervousness in the pit of her stomach causing a whirlwind.

"Thank you." She whispered before walking towards the two men. The man who appeared to be Marcel turned his head and grinned at sight of her, he noticed she kept her eyes on Klaus, who looked at his drink. Marcel tapped his shoulder and gestured him to turn.

As Klaus set his eyes on her, he couldn't believe what he saw.

"Klaus? I'm Ari Mikaelson. Your daughter." She responded as she reached up to him. His voice hitched in his throat because she sounded so much like Caroline, his beloved Caroline.

Klaus stood up from his seat, confused yet somewhat angered. He didn't know whether to believe what she said about be his daughter. It was physically impossible for vampires to produce, let alone hybrids.

He eyed the girl over, he instantly noticed the resemblance between himself as well. As much as he didn't want to believe it, there was no denying that she _is_ his daughter.

"Pardon me?" He asked, wanting to hear her say the phrase once more. She brushed her hair from her face and gripped her pockets in nervousness.

"I'm your daughter." She said whispering loud enough for only his hearing. He nodded blankly at her, and motioned Marcel to move away. He gestured for her to take a seat beside him, so she did.

Klaus knew it was impossible for a vampire to produce, but with Bonnie the witch and her outstanding amount of power, there was no telling what she can do. Though he wasn't sure whether to believe the girl or not. She could be a trap, or allusion made to sidetrack him.

Klaus eyed her once more, suspicious waved the bartender to come over with new glasses and handed one to her. She pushed the glass away with caution, trying hard not to trigger any patience he had left.

"I know it's hard to believe-" The girl started out with her voice stuttering at the words, but Klaus stopped her from speaking any further with a raise of his hand.

"What's your name again, love?" He called her out, she opened her mouth to answer but closed it again. Klaus waited for her response but took a swig of his glass before continuing their conversation.

Ari endlessly stared at Klaus, she wondered if he ever loved anyone. If he even loved her mother. She endlessly hoped for a man who cares for the people he loves. She wanted to believe he isn't what everyone told her he was.

She didn't want to accept the facts that everyone told her. She didn't want to see a cold-hearted man, with no mercy or kindness to show anyone. She didn't want to _love_ someone like that.

"I'm Ari." She repeated with annoyance hinting in her soft tone. Klaus noticed how she acted around him, he just continued to stare at her, the silence taking in everything that happened.

She reminded him so much of Caroline, just by the sweet yet demanding tone in her voice. He longed to see Caroline's face once more. Her strong bright blue eyes that always drew him in. Her snarky yet endearing remarks never annoyed him, but only made him want her more.

It was no secret she was upset yet excited on meeting him. She was partly upset on how he wasn't paying much attention to the fact she is his daughter. But within that anger, she was excited on meeting the man she never knew. Finally getting to know the man that her mother wished she never let go.

"What is it you want, _Ari. _Money? Jewelry?" Klaus expected for her response to be both. He'd never expect her to come from Mystic Falls just to get to know the man everyone hated.

"I want none of that, Klaus." She answered with an absurd look on her face. She questioned if he really asked that? She wanted to know him. how hard could that be to believe?

"Then what is it?" He asked glaring into her eyes with honesty. He never really cared what anyone wanted, but with the voice of Caroline coming from the girl he couldn't turn away. He couldn't loose another chance to get to know someone so genuine and unique as Ari.

"I want to get to know _you_. After all, you _are_ my father." Ari answered with emotion filled in her voice.

Klaus could see the obvious tears welling up in her eyes. Then he knew, she was Caroline Forbes' daughter. The soulful look in her eye when tears welled up reminded him of the last day they talked. The night he let Tyler have a head start on never seeing Caroline again.

"Fine, what is it you want to know? There isn't much, I'll tell you that." Klaus laughed sarcastically with sadness hinting in it. Ari pressed her lips together sympathetically at him.

"Don't pity me. I know no one want to sit around and tell stories of a man who couldn't love." Klaus exclaimed angrily, roughly holding his glass cup together causing it to slowly crack. Ari frowned and landed her hand on his. She looked up at him with a small soft grin appearing so much like Caroline's.

"That's no where near true." Ari expressed with honesty, she clenched lightly on Klaus' hand. "You love my mother. Caroline Forbes."

Caroline and Klaus' memories came flooding in his head. the good moments and the horrible ones. But the last memory made him split. Seeing the tears well up in Caroline's eyes after Tyler left. Klaus knowing he made her feel that way, just brought him more pain than ever before. He couldn't sit another second with Ari.

"That doesn't matter anymore. She could care less about me." He answered angrily, pulling his hand from under hers.

He stood up with anger fuming inside him. Ari called out his name, attempting to make him stop. As she realized she couldn't he was already speeding out the door.

Ari sped through the clots of people, Kol stood up in attempt to stop her from going any further but failed as she maneuvered out of his reach. Ari reached the door and smacked it open with an incredible amount of force causing the glass to shatter.

Though she could care less about what happened to it, she turned back in an attempt to look concerned. "Sorry." She exclaimed to the angry looking man by the sidebars.

Klaus angrily stomped down the opposite side of the sidewalk with his arms swinging with force. She called his name out, and realized he wouldn't bother stopping. She thought it'd be a good time to use her hybrid powers.

Ari sped in front of Klaus, causing him to stumble back in shock. Though the expression only lasted for a second, it was enough time to yell out the most important thing he ever heard.

"She still cares, Klaus. She _loves _you. Though, you may not believe me, it's true! Those three miserable years Caroline spent looking at a spit resemblance of the man she loved made me realize how much she needs you. Which is why i'm here...and why I can't let you leave my life again." Ari yelled out with tears streaming down her cheeks.

Klaus stopped and took in what she said. Every word was really said aloud, it wasn't his imagination. Caroline _loves_ him.

Klaus stood before Ari with an honest grin on his face. He was speechless mostly because the woman he loved, finally loved him back. But those three years of drowning himself in alcoholic drinks with Marcel by his side were a waste.

Ari stood with her fingers balled up and tears that continued to stream down her face. She wasn't sure whether Klaus would answer back positively Ari could hear the grown men complaining about the broken glass door. She heard the tapping of shoes, coming up behind Klaus and her.

"Klaus, those men are irritated by your daughter." Kol's voice sounded out, breaking Klaus from his trance. Klaus took Ari's hand and rushed her into his car. that was nearby.

"Wait, I left my luggage by the taxi!' Ari called out turning back in the direction of the taxi.

But Klaus already shuffled her into the back seat and shut the door close. Kol jogged to the passenger seat in the front, he turned back and handed Ari her jacket and purse with a small grin. She snatched it possessively and started to assemble it back on herself.

Klaus entered the vehicle and started up the car without waiting for the engine. Kol turned his attention to Klaus, awaiting for a conversation to spur. He suspected Ari told him everything and interested on their previous conversation.

"I _still_ need my luggage." Ari spoke, breaking the silence. Klaus sneered at her comment, and continued driving not bothering to answer back. He knew that Ari is his daughter. She has the attitude of Caroline and Klaus put together which isn't a good sign. He sighed knowing that she'll repeat it again once more until she gets an answer. That's how Caroline usually got her answers from him.

"I'll buy you new clothes." Klaus retorted annoyed by her tone of voice. Kol grinned to himself, he already enjoyed the father-daughter feud.

Ari snorted at his response, and looked out the window as they drove passed houses and alley ways. It seemed like forever until Klaus drove those metal gates and into a curved driveway that led to a huge home that appeared to be Klaus'.

Ari's eyes grew wide with shock. She was missing out on all the luxurious items her father had. he wasn't sure whether to be happy or upset. She knew that he was rich, but she'd never expect this type of money and luxuriousness he possessed.

"You act like you never seen a mansion before." Kol snorted at Ari's appalled expression. She smiled and hit him with her purse playfully.

Klaus ignored the two and turned the engine off, leaving the car parked out front. He stepped from his seat and waited for Kol and Ari to come out but refused to wait any longer. He was frustrated with the fact that a daughter he never knew he had was standing before him.

But the thing that irritated him the most was Caroline. The fact that she didn't want to mention the biggest secret kept from him. He pulled his phone out in hope of finding Caroline's number in the contact list. He dialed the number in hope of it working and not being outdated.

"Shut up, Kol." Ari responded, still inside the car with Kol. She noticed Klaus stomp inside and wondered why he seemed upset. Though she had a few theories on it, to be honest.

"No need to disrespect your uncle, darling." He smiled while unbuckling himself and exiting the car. Ari followed the same motion, but was distracted by the music coming from her phone.

She looked into her purse while shutting the car door behind her. As she eyed over her phone, she noticed her mother called over fifteen times. But she grinned widely as she saw a call from Vaughn.

"Come on, you can check your phone once inside." Kol exclaimed already by the front door of the home. Ari locked her phone away and trotted up by Kol and gazed at the beautiful view before her.

The home was designed with marble walls that were embedded with all kinds of glittering stones. The floor was plain wooden strips that were polished to a shine. A chandelier hung above them with glittering lights that attracted Ari's eyes.

Kol closed the door and walked passed Ari as she gazed into the home. Klaus stood in another room with the phone attached to his ear. Kol tugged at Ari's shoulder to show her around the home. He knew Klaus was on the other line with Caroline and the needed some time to talk.

Klaus awaited for the ringing in the other end to stop. And when it did, his voice hitched in his throat as he heard Caroline's voice on the other end.

_"Hello? Ari? Hello?"_

"Hello Caroline." Klaus responded with a smooth soft tone.

_"Klaus?" _Caroline's voice croaked.

"I'm glad to see you still remember my voice, love." Klaus smiled to himself, remembering what Ari yelled out at him.

_"Oh, um. What're you calling_ _for?"_

"I know about our daughter, Caroline." He said softly into the phone. He knew she was pretending not to worry about Ari being missing back at Mystic Falls. He heard her sigh in relief on the other side, and grinned knowing he was right.

_"Please, tell me she's with you? God, Klaus, please tell me?" _Caroline whined in the other end. Klaus smiled at her tone, he longed for the sound of her voice to appear again.

"Yes. She's with me. She's safe." Klaus responded with an easing tone, hoping to calm her nerves.

_"If she's there with you, tell her she's SO grounded."_

Klaus laughed at the tone she was using. he heard it before. Though he knows he should be mad and demanding for answers, he couldn't help but notice how calm Caroline spoke to him. He expected the snarky comments, and insults on his personality but now things changed with her. In a good way.

"I like the parenting tone on you, Caroline." Klaus answered with laughter hinting in it. A pause wet through the phone signaling Caroline's smile on the other end. Though, then she noticed she should tell him everything now.

_"Klaus, I can explain."_

"Please, I would like to know how this mystery child came to be."

_"I'm driving right now to New Orleans. I can explain everything once I get there. Is that ok?"_

"That's fine, Caroline. See you then." And as he hung up the phone, he could of swore he heard someone's voice in the background. Or more like groups of people. He signed knowing Caroline brought the entire Mystic crew. he wasn't looking forward to it.

Kol came rushing in with a whiskey bottle in his hand and a large grin extend don his face. Klaus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at his expression.

"Your daughter is quite the trip, Klaus! I'm glad there a niece who knows how to have fun!" Kol smiled while taking another swig of his whiskey.

Ari came running down witha laugh exclaiming out and a grin pulling at her lips. She laughed loudly a the rush of being reckless with Kol. Klaus couldn't help but smile as well, taking in her glowing appearance, she looked so much like him though obviously, not as a man.

"Your brother is so much fun, Dad!" Ari yelled out. She stopped herself, noticing she called him "Dad". Klaus' smile slowly disappeared and Ari looked down, awaiting for a comment to anger him.

Klaus knew the girl wanted to be loved by him. She wanted to get to him, and as hard as it was for Klaus to believe. He wanted a second chance on making someone know him. _Truly _know him.


End file.
